


Sky's the limit (Hamilton one-shot)

by cassiipapi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiipapi/pseuds/cassiipapi
Summary: Ello I am Cassii I do most ships unless stated otherwise which more than likely be incest or pedophilia.





	1. Jeffmads

(As you can see I'm experimenting with my writing and just as I am always I am sick, I might stick with this way of writing maybe.)

James Madison was always sick but he still managed to snatch a boyfriend that cared for him and checked in him often when he didn't go outside out of school hours. One day James slept for long hours after passing out at 4 pm then woke up at 3 am feeling worse and even more tired, so he called Thomas his boyfriend who he assumed was up. 

"Can you get me some soup?" James whispered seeing his dorm mate asleep across from him, "WOT!" Thomas said pretty loudly, James quickly covering the hearing part "can you get me some soup?" James said again "it is three in the morning and you should be asleep" "I'll go back to bed if you can just pick me up some chicken noodle soup I'll pay you back tomorrow" "Ugh fine I'll text when I'm there" "K".

James was on the couch laying down when he heard loud knocking James opening quietly cursing Thomas for doing that. "Thank you and don't knock like that, I have a roommate" "then don't wake me up at 3 am" James smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "good night have a good rest," James said as closing the door "you too".


	2. Hamliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The popo takes Alexander to jail and 笨 means stupid/foolish

"Excuse me ma'am, you are in Mr.Hamilton's emergency contact, so I called you to inform you he is in police's custody for an overnight stay unless you would like to bail him".

This is what I wake up to at 2 am which irritated the fuck out of me so I get up and get in some clothes and brush my hair because I don't know how long he has been there so I try to be a bit quick to get ready. 

**At the popo station**  
" Hello Ms?"  
"Mrs.Hamilton"  
I paid the $5000 bail dee and the $500 bond fee, once he was brought out he smiled brightly at me while the popo was still holding him in handcuffs. I quietly sighed as the police were still holding him in handcuffs even if he was 5 feet away from me. They finally let go and we leave.

"How in the hell did you get arrested and how long have you been arrested?"  
"Honey, I didn't do anythin you know those cops tryin to get people that ain't white arrested"  
"Mhm, so how did you actually get arrested?"  
"might've cursed out a Trump supporter"  
"so you've been arrested since you left when you were going out with Gilbert (Lafayette)"  
"I did but while I did I ran into a Trump supporter cluster and one of them called me something I don't exactly remember what but I got mad and I cursed him out and his buddies called the popo"  
"笨"  
"Why do I feel like you called me something"  
"I dunno"

Words: 264


	3. Lams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty old made this in April also school is Tommorow aka Tuesday and my mental health hurts

Prom, John hated prom but somehow his friend Martha had somehow persuaded him to go which is why he was there hanging with Martha and her friends.  
"Why don't you go talk to that cute boy over there?" Martha said pointing to a boy sitting by that French boy named Gilbert   
"Alex, we are friends but nah I'm fine hanging with your friends"  
"Suit yourself, come on we're about to lose them of our site".  
»»»»  
One hour had passed and John was ready to go but he didn't want to ruin the fun Martha was having so he left texting Martha that he was leaving. As walking, he saw Alexander looking a bit disheveled walking up to him to make sure he was okay. When he got close enough he noticed he was crying so he put his arm around his shoulder, Alexandre stopped and turned around, smiled and said: "slow dance with me"  
John gave a confused goofy smile back  
"Please"  
"Sure"  
They slow dance while the drizzling started to clear up a bit till it started raining running John's house laughing. When they got to his house they started to take off their shoes at the doorstep and ran up the stairs when they got up there they continued dancing till they got tired and laid in John's bed.  
"Can I kiss you?" Alexander asked  
"Sure"

Words: 219


End file.
